Fiebre
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [YohAnna] Anna cae enferma e Yoh deberá cuidarla. En este estado, ¿cómo podrá Anna enfrentar todos esos sentimientos encontrados? :: COMPLETO
1. ¿por qué?

**FIEBRE**

**Escrito por:** Adriana Santomé -hikari-

**Fecha:** 6-12 de junio del 2003.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, bleh! :P

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Espero que esto les guste. Es un fic de Anna y de Yoh, la primera narrando. Y sobre Anna, nunca actuaría así, pero en realidad creo que es como se siente, ademásde que habrá _ciertos factores_ que le ayudan; en el fondo ella sabe que Yoh la quiere mucho. Pero eso no tendrá sentido si no leen el fic. Kukuku... (cough) Bueno, díganme si les gustó y ya saben, los reviews no me molestan!!!!

----

**_Fiebre_**

**Parte uno:** ¿Por qué?

----

_¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?_

Abro mis ojos lentamente, incorporándome al lugar donde me encuentro. Comienzo a distinguir varias formas, pero todo sigue estando un poco borroso. Los rayos del sol que se filtran por la ventana cubren mi cuerpo delicadamente. Miro hacia arriba, hacia el techo de mi cuarto, las pequeñas grietas, insignificantes, ahora llaman sorpresivamente mi atención.

Me encuentro acostada en mi suave futón, con mis brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo. Respiro despacio, pesadamente. El aroma de la hierba fresca impregna cada rincón del cuarto. Anoche también llovió...

Estornudo levemente para mi gran descontento. Intento levantarme apoyándome en mis largos brazos. Pero estoy muy cansada y mis brazos no soportan mi peso. Un mareo me invade y finalmente me dejo caer al suelo, cerrando mis ojos de nuevo.

Antes de que toque el futón una vez más, siento como un brazo cálido y fuerte me sostiene. _¿Quién es?_ Abro mis ojos en shock cuando siento que alguien me atrae hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndome en un abrazo tibio y reconfortante. _¿Qué esta pasando?_ Percibo una suave risa cerca de mi oído, una melodiosa respiración acompañándola. El aroma de esa persona es...

Su cabeza se recarga en mi hombro y cuello, sus labios muy cerca de mi nuca, lo sé porque siento su aliento húmedo y caliente contra ella. Los latidos de su corazón intercalándose en una bella danza con los míos. _Yo... yo conozco a esta persona._ Sus cabellos castaños se mezclan con los míos, que toman tonos dorados cuando la luz del sol los toca. _Quisiera quedarme así un momento más. _Él se separa de mí...

_Un poco más..._ Me doy cuenta, de repente, de lo que esta pasando. Lo miró con mucha sorpresa y él me ve con una gentil sonrisa. _Yoh._ Le hablo por primera vez, el enojo se hace presente en mi tono acusativo, pero a la vez mi voz no es tan fuerte como lo hubiera querido.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" pregunto sintiéndome muy confundida.

Mientras me siento en el futón, él se arrodilla a un lado de mí, sigue sonriendo como el tonto que es.

"Quería ser la primera persona en verte despertar..." se quedó pensando un poco, "y también quería ser la primera persona que vieras," dice en su tono alegre, riendo casualmente. Me sonrojo levemente.

"Y bien," le dije en un tono alerta, "ya me viste, ya te vi..."

Esperaba que se fuera. Ahora. Su presencia me hace sentir incómoda. El calor llega a mis mejillas, dándoles un leve tono rojo. Aún sigo en mis pijamas. Me acomodo la bata un poco y volteo a verlo. Sigue ahí, mirándome. _¿Por qué?_ Arqueo mi ceja en forma de pregunta.

"Ah..." dice despertando de su trance, "te hice el desayuno."

"Siempre lo haces..." digo de la manera más fría posible, aunque sé que el acto ya no funciona tan fácilmente con él.

"Sí, pero nunca lo he traído hasta tu cama, Anna."

Estornudo antes de poder contestarle.

"Salud."

Muevo mi cabeza en señal de agradecimiento pero, al hacerlo, veo algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes... al lado de él se encuentra una bandeja con dos platos, dos vasos de jugo, cubiertos y un florero con hermosas margaritas blancas.

"Es para dos."

"Sí," dice contento cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy hablando, "pensé que..."

"Yoh..." digo interrumpiéndole, "tú no piensas."

"¡Annita!" grita ofendido. "Déjame terminar." Río entre dientes ante la cara de ofensa que pone. Otra vez... estornudo, casi inaudiblemente, pero mi nariz se pone un poco rosa, quizá un poco más del color que adquirieron mis mejillas hace un momento.

"¿Entonces?" pregunto después de que se me queda viendo un tiempo.

"Pensé que querrías desayunar acompañada. Además sigo preocupado por tu resfriado." dice pensante.

_Él, ¿preocupado?_ Debo estar alucinando. _Sí, eso debe de ser._ Me quedo mirándolo estupefacta.

"Toma." Me pasa un plato de sopa caliente y una cuchara. "Esta caliente, es crema de pollo. Quise hacerte un caldo, pero esto es lo único que encontré... Esta rica," dice sonriendo.

"Gracias," digo viendo la crema por un largo tiempo. _Crema enlatada en lugar de caldo casero... Completamente tonto... ¿Quién hubiera pensado en eso? Ah, por supuesto, eso solo tiene una respuesta... sólo Yoh..._

Comienza a tomar su crema, saboreando cada cucharada y dándole una mirada de satisfacción a su platillo.

"Umm, ¿no quieres comer, Annita?" dice algo preocupado cuando, después de un tiempo, se da cuenta que no he tocado mi plato.

"Annita, ¿estás b...?"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto de la nada, en una voz un tanto fría y distante, más de lo que pretendía.

"¿Eh?" se ve confundido.

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?" digo suspirando, y aún así, con todo y que mi pregunta es silenciosa, no puedo ocultar una nota de dolor en mi voz.

"Eso es lógico," dice como si yo debería de saberlo, como si era algo que yo 'debería' de comprender, "porque eres mi prometida y es mi obligación cuidarte."

Silencio.

"Ya veo."

Me decido entonces a introducir mi cuchara en la crema para probarla. En verdad esta deliciosa. Se esmeró, debo admitirlo. Tomo un sorbo de jugo de naranja y dejo el vaso en su lugar de nuevo. Él hace lo mismo. _¿O es qué no tenemos nada de que hablar?_ No sé ni lo que estoy pensando...

Vuelo a estornudar. _¡Maldita sea!_

"¿No crees que sería mejor que tomarás algo? ¿Alguna medicina?"

"Yo.."

"¿Y si te voy a comprar algo?" dice algo animado, "Pero... yo no sé que debas tomar."

"En el botiquín. Hay unas pastillas en un frasco ámbar." Digo tan pronto y noto la tristeza en su voz. _No, él no debe estar triste_. Eso sería algo tan... impropio de Yoh.

"¡Sí! Enseguida vengo."

Se encarrera a la puerta, dejando su plato y vaso en la misma bandeja. Parecía contento de poder ayudar.

_¿Qué... qué es lo que soy en verdad para él?_

"Solo su prometida," murmuro la respuesta una vez que él se ha marchado y no esta al alcance de mi vista.

_Entonces, ¿por qué me fue a buscar y...? _

_Anna, te estas volviendo loca... completamente loca. _

Regresa tan rápido como se fue, incluso pude escuchar sus pasos apresurados en el pasillo. Abre la puerta y después de entrar nuevamente al cuarto, la cierra detrás de él. Camina hacia mi futón y se arrodilla, una vez más, a un lado de mí.

"¿Aún tienes algo de jugo para pasar la medicina?" dice con una mirada seria mientras examina el frasco, lo abre y toma un par de las pastillas.

"Sí," digo mientras tomo las pastillas que me ofrece. Trago la pastilla con la ayuda del jugo y suspiro.

"Anna," dice con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, "no deberías hacer esto. Quiero decir..." dice aclarando su garganta._ ¿De que rayos esta hablando? _"...dejar esto a la ligera, el resfriado pudo ser mucho peor."

_Oh..._ Siento como un tono rosado llega a mis mejillas. Debe ser el resfriado. Bajo mi cabeza y miro al piso.

"Lo que aún no logro entender... es qué hacías a esas horas fuera de la casa y bajo la lluvia," dice confuso para luego mirarme, la intensidad de su mirada es muy fuerte y no puedo soportarla, aún si no lo veo a los ojos, puedo sentirla sobre mí. "Me asuste mucho."

_¿A-asustado?_ Las lágrimas son más fuertes que yo y corren libremente por mis mejillas. Veo como las saladas gotas forman húmedas manchas en el piso.

_¿Por qué?_

_Debe ser mentira..._

Mis brazos son débiles y comienzo a temblar cuando no aguanto más el llanto. Él intenta sostenerme y tranquilizarme tomando mis hombros con sus manos.

"Anna, ¡¿qué tienes?!" pregunta alarmado, como si de verdad le importará.

"Yo... yo... ¿Por qué Yoh? ¿Por qué?" mi voz suena quebrada y nerviosa.

Su mirada cambia inmediatamente a una de shock, una de puro y completo shock. No sabe que decir, y, sin embargo, me sostiene más fuerte que antes.

El hielo... el hielo se rompe.

Y yo también.

No aguanto más y me tiro a llorar sobre su pecho. Mi llanto es intenso y se vuelve incontrolable. El dolor de todos estos años... Lloró como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, como cuando era una niña pequeña.

_Yo, ya no puedo._

_No más._

Me abraza fuertemente. Volteo a verlo con ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas.

"Por qué?" murmuro en sus brazos.

Esta vez parece entenderme porque comienza a pasar su mano por mi espalda intentando confortarme.

"Tranquila. Tu fiebre aún esta muy fuerte."

Estoy ardiendo. _¿No es verdad?_

"¿Por qué?" digo hundiendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Aún necesito saberlo, la verdadera razón. _Por favor, necesito saberlo, que lo diga con sus propios labios._

"Deberías saberlo. Pensé que lo sabías." Las palabras suenan más y más distantes, como si me fuera alejando de él. Pero sigo en sus brazos. Poco a poco, me siento más calmada y el llanto cesa casi por completo. El contacto con su piel es reconfortante.

"Dímelo..." Es casi un ruego; no, lo es, pero necesito saberlo.

"Porque me importas," dice, "porque te quiero."

Sé que ahora esta sonriendo ampliamente, lo sé sin verlo.

Murmuro algo suavemente. Esta visiblemente afectado por mis palabras, sus músculos se tensionan un poco y luego se relajan instantes después.

La fiebre me vence y mis párpados se vuelven muy pesados. Caigo en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño con él...

----

**N/A:** Tengo la segunda parte, el punto de vista de Yoh, donde también se explican varias cosas interesantes (y agregue algo al final, jejeje) pero... **necesito reviews!!!!** Plz, así puedo saber si la historia es lo suficientemente buena para un segundo capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mis historias. ¡Gracias! Sé muy bien que a veces no hay tiempo de dejar reviews, pero agradezco que al menos las lean . Ja ne!


	2. porque te quiero

**FIEBRE**

**Escrito por:** Adriana Santomé -hikari-

**Fecha:** 13 y 14 de junio del 2003.

**Disclaimer:** No, Shaman King no me pertenece, si escribo esto es para ahuyentar a los abogados. :P

**N/A:** Konnichiwa! Este es el punto de vista de MI Yoh, para quienes amablemente me lo pidieron. Umm, si, los diálogos son los mismos pero los pensamientos y narración son distintos. Para todos aquellos que se confundieron, mil disculpas, esa era la intención. Pues aquí explicó como es que Anna esta enferma. Y sí, Yoh esta algo, um, distinto al original, digamos fuera de personaje. Pero bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer?

----

**_Fiebre_**

**Parte dos:** Porque te quiero.

----

_He estado muy preocupado..._

Veo como abre sus ojos, los ojos más negros y profundos que he visto en mi vida. Los más bellos e impactantes. La luz los disturba en su primer contacto con ellos, por lo que prefiere mirar al techo, su mirada perdida en un punto incierto. _Aún no se ha dado cuenta que estoy a su lado... _

Su cuerpo se ve frágil, enfermo. Es sólo un resfriado, lo sé, pero nunca se enferma y esto es muy extraño. Me asusté mucho al principio. No reaccionaba cuando la encontré sola, en el parque, bajo la lluvia nocturna. Se había encerrado toda la mañana del día siguiente, y del siguiente. No dejaría que eso pasara una tercera vez. Por eso, me he levantado lo más temprano, _eso de por sí ya es un milagro, jeje._ Y le hice algo especial... _porque ella es especial_.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y vuelvo mi atención a ella para ver como inútilmente intenta levantarse. Mi primera reacción es sostenerla, así que llevo un brazo a su espalda para ayudarla a sentarse. Pero el contacto con su cuerpo es cálido y necesito de ella más que nunca.

La abrazo fuertemente, ya no quiero soltarla. Apoyo mi cabeza en su cuello y respiro profundamente su aroma a flores silvestres. Sé que debe estar en estado de shock, o por lo menos, total confusión. _Jiji, que divertido sería ver su cara en este momento._ Finalmente, decido que es tiempo de dejarla ir pero necesito de mucha fuerza de voluntad. Lo hago lentamente, son pocas las ocasiones que al hacer algo parecido ella no me ha golpeado, y no lo ha hecho hasta ahora. _Debe ser la enfermedad, supongo. Jeje._

Me mira enojada mientras sus palabras suenan más frías que nunca, pero en verdad está muy sorprendida. He comprendido que todavía hay cosas que pueden sorprender a la feroz y sabia itako.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" me pregunta, su voz suena algo quebrada.

Me arrodillo al lado de ella mientras que se incorpora en su lugar. Parece que ese abrazo _s_ que le dio una sacudida.

"Quería ser la primera persona en verte despertar..." hago una pausa para aumentar el suspenso, _me encanta el suspenso_, "y también quería ser la primera persona que vieras." Río como siempre al ver que su cara toma un tono rosado bastante interesante.

"Y bien," dice no muy contenta, "ya me viste, ya te vi..."

Me siento algo ofendido. _¿Tanto me desprecias que no quieres que esté a tu lado?_ La miro de manera curiosa. _¿Por qué estas actuando así, Annita?_ La miro sin cesar. Parece molestarle porque arquea la ceja con curiosidad.

"Ah..." creo que quiere saber el por qué de mi presencia, "te hice el desayuno."

"Siempre lo haces..."

"Sí, pero nunca lo he traído hasta tu cama, Anna."

No alcanza a contestarme cuando ya esta estornudando suavemente, al igual que las noches pasadas. "Salud," digo de la forma más natural.

Ladea su cabeza un poco y parece fijarse en algo que descansa a un lado de mí. _¡La bandeja con el desayuno!_

"Es para dos," su oración no es una pregunta sino una afirmación. Y no suena muy 'feliz' que digamos.

_Bueno, de que es para dos... eso es un hecho._ "Sí, pensé que..."

"Yoh... tú no piensas," es clara como el agua.

_¡¿Qué que?! Yo SI pienso._ "¡Annita! Déjame terminar." Hago la mejor cara de ofensa que se haya visto en la de un Asakura. Ah, ni la Reina de hielo puede resistirse a mi carita. _Al menos, no enferma, je._

"¿Entonces?"

_¿Entonces qué? ¿No es obvio? _"Pensé que querrías desayunar acompañada. Además sigo preocupado por tu resfriado."

_¿Por qué me ve así? ¿Tengo algo en mi carita? No importa._

"Toma." Le paso el plato de mi 'receta secreta', jaja. "Esta caliente, es crema de pollo. Quise hacerte un caldo, pero esto es lo único que encontré... Esta rica."

"Gracias."

Bien, la crema no sabe nada mal después de todo. Sonrío para mí mismo. Parece que todo este 'entrenamiento' ha sido de utilidad, al menos puedo preparar una sopa instantánea. Creo que ha pasado la prueba. _Unas cucharadas más._ La veo de reojo, no esta comiendo. _¿Sabe mal? Pero yo..._

"Umm, ¿no quieres comer, Annita?"

No habla, es como si de pronto hubiera perdido la habilidad de pronunciar una oración completa. No, ni siquiera ha dicho una palabra.

_Uh, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Este..._

"Annita, ¿estás b...?" ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Eh?" _¿De qué esta hablando?_

"¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?" su voz es apenas un murmullo, tengo suerte de escucharla.

Nervios. Nervios. Nervios.

Me quedo mirándola, pero en realidad estoy perdido en mis pensamientos. No tengo idea de cómo contestarle.

¿Ahora qué hago? ¡Madre santísima! Si le digo... No, no, no... ¡Anna me va a matar! Yo, yo... Este, yo es... ¡Ya sé! Eso es... Es lo mejor.

"Eso es lógico," digo como si fuera natural que ella lo entendiera, bueno, creo que en parte debe de saberlo, "porque eres mi prometida y es mi obligación cuidarte."

Silencio.

_¡Rayos!_ Mala elección de palabras. Si apenas me estaba hablando ahora se ha quedado muda.

"Ya veo."

_¡Uff!_ Creo que no estuvo mal del todo, ya esta comiendo, lentamente. Necesito aclarar mi garganta tal vez se lo pueda decir... tomo un poco de jugo de mi vaso, ella imita mis movimientos.

Estornuda suavemente.

"¿No crees que sería mejor que tomarás algo? ¿Alguna medicina?"

Es evidente que si no toma algún medicamento, su condición podría empeorar. Pero eso es algo de lo que incluso ella esta consiente.

"Yo..." comienza a hablar pero no la dejo.

"¿Y si te voy a comprar algo? Pero... yo no sé que debas tomar." Me desanimo un poco.

"En el botiquín." _¿Eh?_ Dejo que termine de hablar, presto mucha atención. "Hay unas pastillas en un frasco ámbar."

"¡Sí! Enseguida vengo." Dejo mi vaso y plato en la bandeja y con eso salgo disparado en dirección al cuarto de baño, donde guardamos el botiquín.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

La pregunta no deja de molestarme todo el trayecto hasta el baño.

_¿Qué es lo que quería lograr con eso?_

Me puse como loco cuando no la encontré en su cuarto, hace ya dos noches. Yo había llegado de hacer las compras de la semana tal y como ella me lo había pedido aquélla tarde, incluso había traído margaritas para adornar su tocador. Sé que le gustan mucho, se les queda viendo durante el camino de la escuela a la casa y...

_¿Por qué no estaba ahí?_

Comenzó a llover justo cuando había terminado de guardar las cosas del mandado en los gabinetes de la cocina. Subí apresurado a verla y enseñarle su regalo. Estaba muy emocionado por conocer su reacción. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme solo con la ventana abierta y para ver como un relámpago iluminaba su recámara vacía, siguiéndole entonces un estruendoso trueno. Le pregunté a mi espíritu, Amidamaru, si sabía donde estaba, ya que él había decidido quedarse para hacerle compañía, pero él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando...

Había salido de la casa tan rápido como pude, en cuanto me aseguré de llevar una sombrilla o algo para cubrirla una vez que la encontrará. Estaba seguro que ella no contaba con la lluvia, pues la tarde había estado fuera de nubes y con un sol radiante... Corrí hacia el exterior de la casa, atravesando los portones de madera. Corrí hasta el parque, no sé hasta dónde más. Di vueltas por todos los lugares en los que pensé podría encontrarla. Me quedé entonces con una sola opción... La encontré más tarde, en una banca en el lado del parque que no era muy frecuentado por transeúntes. Aquel lugar donde solíamos ir a ver las estrellas reflejadas en el lago. Yo ya estaba desesperado. La tomé en mis brazos y me di cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre...

Aún no logro entender.

Tomo el frasco indicado y me dirijo de regreso a su cuarto. Debo ser rápido, no quiero hacerla esperar.

"¿Aún tienes algo de jugo para pasar la medicina?" pregunto cuando llego a su habitación.

Mueve la cabeza y murmura sí mientras toma las pastillas de mi mano.

"Anna," digo una vez que se las ha tomado, "no deberías hacer esto. Quiero decir_," ah, mi garganta esta seca_, "dejar esto a la ligera, el resfriado pudo ser mucho peor."

Baja su cabeza, pero aun así, debe oír lo que quiero decirle.

"Lo que aún no logro entender... es qué hacías a esas horas fuera de la casa y bajo la lluvia." Bien eso es todo, creo. "Me asuste mucho."

_¡Diablos!_ No se suponía que debía decir eso. No me mira, sigue viendo al piso. Ella... _¿Anna?_ Esta llorando. _¡¿Qué?! ¿Habrá sido algo que hice, algo que dije? ¡Diablos!_ Las mujeres me rompen la cabeza... haces algo mal y lloran, haces algo bien y también lloran.

¿Por qué?

Comienza a temblar violentamente mientras llora de una manera desesperada. La sostengo firmemente intentando tranquilizarla... mis manos presionan un poco más sus hombros. _¿Qué es lo que le esta pasando?_

"Anna, ¡¿qué tienes?!"

"Yo... yo..." su voz se quiebra, "¿Por qué Yoh? ¿Por qué?"

La miró con mucha sorpresa y a la vez mucho miedo. _¿Qué es este sentimiento?_ La sostengo con tal fuerza que tengo miedo de lastimarla. _Yo... no sé que hacer._ Se tira a mis brazos y lo único que puedo hacer es atraerla a mí y abrazarla. Me mira con los ojos más rojos que he visto, se ha aguantado esto todo este tiempo y yo no he hecho nada por ayudarla... _yo..._

"¿Por qué?" murmura una vez más.

_Tranquila, estoy contigo._ Comienzo a acariciar su espalda...

"Tranquila. Tu fiebre aún esta muy fuerte," digo cuando noto que su temperatura corporal esta mucho más alta de lo común.

"¿Por qué?" su voz suena llena de sueño.

"Deberías saberlo. Pensé que lo sabías."

"Dímelo..."

Esta mucho más calmada, ya no tiembla, su voz suena cansada. Yo también comienzo a sentir la pesadez del sueño.

"Porque me importas... porque te quiero." Sonrió para ver como se acomoda en mi brazos y murmura algo. Me ha dejado sorprendido.

"Yo también..." alcanzó a distinguir mientras cierra sus ojos y relaja su cuerpo.

Se duerme. Los trazos de sus gruesas lágrimas apenas se desvanecen. _Creo, que me quedaré a cuidarla... _La acomodo en el futón y la miró intensamente. Finalmente me decido y me acuesto a un lado de ella con mucho cuidado. Debo procurar no despertarla.

Siempre estaré a su lado.

Porque la quiero.

----

**N/A:** Creo que eso es todo. -.- Estoy exhausta... Este es el final de nuestra historia y con él me despido. Ah, recuerden que los reviews no me molestan en lo más mínimo, jeje. Cualquier comentario sobre las cursilerías que he escrito aquí, lo tendré en cuenta. Ja!

**Reviews chapter 1: **

chibi: Gracias por tu review, ¡espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!

anna15: Arigatou!! blush A mi siempre me agrada leer tus comentarios. Aquí esta el final, espero que no te hayan quedado dudas.

Anna Kyouyama I: GRACIAS!!! Tus palabras me dieron mucho ánimo.

Hana Dawn: Tus comentarios son muy bienvenidos. Sé que hay varias confusiones en el primer capítulo, pero fue con un propósito en específico que es poder explicar esos detalles en esta segunda entrega. El problema fue que jamás pensé que tardaría tanto en subirlo. (sigh) Sobre el título, sí, sé que es bastante patético, pero a mi mentecita no se le ocurrió otra cosa, pero ya lo he cambiado. Jeje, nos vemos pronto. n-n

Seinko: Mil gracias, aunque a pesar de lo que dices, yo pienso que si caigo en lo cursi, ya que YO soy cursi. U.U Lo aceptó, soy cursi... sigh Gracias por tu apoyo de nuevo!

ana: Gracias, y aquí esta la muy demorada segunda parte.

Chareik: Muchas gracias - Espero que te haya gustado como terminó.

Jacqueline: Me dio mucho gusto recibir tu review. Espero que no te haya molestado tantas confusiones, todas ellas tenían su propósito de ser, y con suerte ya han sido explicadas. Gracias por leer mi fic!

Itako Anna: ¿Me lo ordenas? Oo Bien, de acuerdo, aquí esta.

Beu Rib: Thanks por el review; yo también pienso lo mismo, cuando uno esta enfermo, no se comporta igual, puedes mostrar tanto tu lado vulnerable u oculto, o volverte agresivo o a la defensiva. Bueno, al menos eso pienso. Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo de "Tardes Negras"

Lady Kaoru: Gracias. Oo ¿En verdad crees que quedó fenomenal? Pero si esta bien boba la historia, jeje. Gracias de nuevo por el review, nos vemos.

The Dark: No te preocupes, la intención es lo más importante. Gracias por dejar un review. Espero te haya gustado.

**Reviews chapter 2:**

anna15: Gracias por seguirle fiel a esto. Lamentablemente, hasta aquí se acabo, pero prometo seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!! Nos vemos pronto.

Andrea-k-16: Muchas gracias. Uh, si, escribí ese fic. En realidad, aunque soy mexicana me gusta más escribir en inglés. -- Ahh, si, lo sé... es tonto... pero me cuesta expresarme, supongo. Ya pronto escribiré una traducción para mis fics en inglés.

chibi: Gracias!!! n.n

Seinko: Thankies! Sie, ya terminó, pero pronto habrá más, hehehe.

Beu Rib: Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos pronto.

stefanie hidalgo: Ya era hora, no? ehehe. lamento las demoras, espero te haya gustado.


End file.
